Lembur
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Karasuma, dan kecurigaannya terhadap cemilan dari Koro-sensei. Warning: Shounen-ai, KoroKarasuma, dan OOC.


**Lembur**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Koro** _ **-sensei**_ **x Karasuma** _ **-sensei**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untukmenyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Karasuma hari itu tak bisa pulang lebih cepat. Masih ada laporan yang harus ia buat. Padahal kondisi sekolah sudah begitu sepi, hanya suara jangkik kecil yang terdengar nyaring. Sebenarnya Karasuma amat bersyukur dengan keadaan tersebut. Ia bisa lebih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun sayang, seonggok makhluk kuning bertentakel mengintrupsi kedamaiannya. Dengan tangan penuh makanan ringan—yang katanya hasil menyita anak-anak muridnya—Koro _-sensei_ mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Sukses saja alis Karasuma sedikit berkedut tak suka. Tapi biarlah ia tak punya hak tuk mengusirnya. Anggap saja pengganggu itu tak ada.

"Karasuma _-sensei_ mau satu?" Sebuah tentakel tiba-tiba terjulur tengah mengenggam sebuah kotak makanan ringan berbetuk stik panjang. Koro _-sensei_ berniat berbagi cemilan. Tak enak juga kalau makan sendirian. Lagipula kasihan Karasuma lembur sampai larut. Harus dijamu dengan baik.

"Tak perlu. Kau makan saja sendiri."

Koro- _sensei_ cemberut.

Padahal ia sudah berniat baik. Makanan yang hendak ia beri juga tak mengandung racun mematikan. Kalau pun Karasuma keracunan dan sesak nafas. Koro _-sensei_ siap memberikan CPR. Ia sudah ahli melakukannya.

"Aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Karasuma _-sensei_ ayolah cicipi satu saja..."

Gerakan tangan terhenti, mata kini beralih menatap penuh selidik. Karasuma malah merasa curiga dengan kebaikan hati Koro _-sensei_. Ia takut bukan perut merasa kenyang, tapi tubuh terasa lemas. Terakhir Koro _-sensei_ memberinya makanan, Karasuma tertidur hampir 3 jam dipangkuannya.

"Kau pasti mencampurkan sesuatu kedalamnya," Karasuma berkata seakan tengah menginterogasi. "Aku tak mau kau berhasil meracuniku lagi."

"Ma-Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal jahat seperti itu! Yang waktu itu kan tidak sengaja—"

Karasuma memutar bola mata.

Tak terlalu peduli dengan segala bantahan yang Koro _-sensei_ buat. Ia tidak mau mengambil tindakan gegabah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia kecolongan. Berada di ruangan yag sama, malam hari, keadaan sepi hanya ada mereka berdua—itu sudah cukup membuatnya tak tenang.

Jika nanti ia tertidur karena ulah Koro _-sensei_ , Karasuma tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya kelak. Membayangkan dirinya dan Koro _-sensei_ tertidur di atas kasur yang sama, dengan pakaiannya yang hilang entah kemana.

Sungguh, Karasuma tak mau mengalaminya malam ini.

"Aku tetap tidak ma—"

Tep.

Hm?

Tanpa Karasuma sadari, sebuah tangan—tentakel—bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Dan seketika ekspresi memelas Koro _-sensei_ nampak dekat dengan pandangan matanya. Ah, salah satu kelemahan Karasuma berhasil tertarik muncul kepermukaan.

"Aku sungguhan tak menaruh racun didalamnya! Karasuma _-sensei_ percayalah padaku..."

.

.

.

.

"...Baiklah aku akan makan satu saja."

Karasuma mendesah lelah. Koro _-sensei_ bersorak senang—sambil menyuapi Karasuma dengan mesra.

Meski sudah membulatkan tekat, tetap saja melihat **sang kekasih** memelas dihadapannya membuat Karasuma berubah iba. Mungkin memang Koro _-sensei_ berniat baik padanya, hanya sekedar memberi makanan tanpa tambahan apa-apa.

Ya, Koro _-sensei_ tak akan tega padanya. Ia harus berpikir positif sekarang.

Kemarin malam mereka sudah melakukannya, tak mungkin malam ini kembali berulang. Pinggang Karasuma bisa tersiksa nantinya. Walau sering membuat kesal, tetapi Koro _-sensei_ selalu tak lupa untuk menjaga Karasuma—beserta tubuhnya.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

Cie yang ternyata udah jadian /heh

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Saya lagi suka sama mereka hehe

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
